Damn That Should Be Us
by xXDramaXGirlXx
Summary: What Mark was REALLY doing when he said he was going to Maureen's sound check. Mark/Gorden


I just wanted to say that this story is a Mark/Gorden is was writen for my sister and her girlfirend(whos nicknames are Mark and Gorden) for their 7 months.

Also...the begging of the story kind of explains why Mark brought Roger with him when he was going to Mauree,s sound check...enjoy

_**Damn That Should Be Us.**_

**By: xXDramaxGirlXx**

"I hate being a pawn in your plans."

"You should be honored."

"You know if we keep sneaking off like this, people are going to assume things…."

"Shut-up Roger."

"Well SOMEONE'S annoyed!"

_No shit we just got lost for like five minutes._

"Well I know something that will make you happy." Roger said, giving Mark a 'I-know-something-you-don't-know-but-you'll-fing-out-what-it-is-in-like-two-minutes, kind of smile. Roger placed his hands on ether side of Mark's face, twisting his neck so Mark's face was facing the Community Center.

Reason 1. Mark was smiling.)The bag lady was gone.(Mark was sure she was going to take out a sledge-hammer and bash his skull in.)

And Reason 2.) Gordon was their waiting for them. Him.

"Hey Gordon" Mark said running into his boyfriends arms. He had been wanting to do that since he saw him sitting in his chair at Life Support. Mark wasn't ready to tell any one just yet, Roger was the only one of the Boho's that know he was gay…well him and Maureen(she was still taking credit for turning Mark gay in the first place). Besides Roger and Maureen were their the day Mark and Gordon starting going out.

Gordon turned his attention to Roger.

"Hi Roger."

"What's up Fag Boy?"

_**SMACK!**_

_**WACK!**_

_**BANG!**_

Gordon was not a violent person. But he loved hitting Roger.

Roger was not a mean person. But he loved making fun of Mark and Gordon for being gay.

Roger put his hands(which were blocking his face) down. And without even a good-bye Roger took off.

(Roger would never hit Gordon or Mark…EVER!!!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I love him. I love everything about him. From his eyes, to the cute way he get nervous when he talks to be, to his….

"Your hairs pretty." Mark looks at me, then around to see if anyone on the subway cart was listening to us. We seamed to be making New York history as the only people to get a whole cart to themselves.

Lucky them.

"My hairs not pretty," Mark leans(if possible.) even closer to me and kisses my check. "My boyfriends hair is a lot cuter then mine."

"No my boyfriends hair is cuter!"

"My boyfriend could totally kick your boyfriends ass."

"My boyfriend could totally kick YOUR boyfriends ass."

They fought like this a lot.

"Ok you win." Gordon leaned forward and kissed Mark on the lips.

The fights never lasted long. And Gordon was always the first one to cave(he's wiped.)

The two boys(bitching about it the whole time.) broke apart when their stop came and got out of the cart, holding hands.

When they reach the top of the Subway entrance, Mark kneels down and peeks throw the holes at the top of the gate.

"Shit…" he said pulling Gordon down with him, "I thought they would be gone by now." In a attempt to be on the same part of town as his friends when he had to met them, Mark suggested they take the same Subway rote they had before. But apparently Collins and Angel had nowhere else to go. From where they were Mark and Gordon could only hear bits and pieces of what they were talking about.

"Live In My House, I'll Be Your Shelter"

"But Sweet Kisses I've Got To Spare, I'll Be There, I'll Cover You."

"I Think They Meant It, When They Said You Can't Buy Love, Now I Know You Can, Rent It, A New Lease You Are, My Love, On Life - Be My Life"

For some reason the were dancing away. The last thing we heard was,

"Oh lover I'll cover you" They kissed. It was cute they were confessing their undying love for each other. Gordon reached down to Mark's side, grabbed his hand, and looked into his eyes.

"Damn, that should be us."


End file.
